Will You Marry Me?
by SoE Lee
Summary: One-Shot. -Yo también te amo Saku… -¡No interrumpas! –le gritó ella- yo solo quería preguntarte, Shaoran, si te casarías conmigo. AU. Fluff


**Disclaimer:**La trama y Shaoran son míos. El resto de Clamp.

**Summary:** One-Shot. ** -**Yo también te amo Saku… -¡No interrumpas! –le gritó ella- yo solo quería preguntarte, Shaoran, si te casarías conmigo. AU. Fluff

**Nota: **Para Suzzane :33 la quiero mucho loquilla asdfghjkl C:

**Will You Marry Me?**

El otoño había llegado desde hace unas semanas a Tomoeda, tiñendo todo a su paso de diferentes tonos de café y naranja. Una brisa helada soplaba, revolviendo todos los cabellos castaños de Sakura y enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Ella se encogió sobre su asiento, abrazándose a si misma a la vez que se reprendía mentalmente por haberse puesto un abrigo tan ligero en vez de uno que la mantuviera realmente caliente.

Sakura había pasado los últimos quince minutos observando el estanque del parque que se extendía frente a ella, repasando una y otra vez en la luz del atardecer reflejada en este, tratando de controlar su ansiedad y el nudo formado en su estómago.

Suspiró con fastidio otra vez. No es que estuviera enferma, ni que estuviera deprimida.

Bajó la mirada hasta la cajita de color rojo que descansaba en sus manos, recordando que la razón por la que se hallaba de esa manera era porque estaba a punto de cometer algo similar a una locura.

Le pediría matrimonio a Shaoran. Y lo haría esa misma tarde.

Examinó con cuidado el anillo dentro de la cajita. Recordó cuando entró tan decidida y segura de sí misma a la joyería. La idea la había emocionado tanto que se había encontrado a sí misma con una gran sonrisa al frente de un gran mostrador y contándole al vendedor que ocupaba un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a su novio, mientras este solo le dedicaba miradas de curiosidad.

Después de pasar horas viendo un montón de anillos, se había decidido por un simple arito de oro. No es como si las joyerías hicieran anillos para ese tipo de ocasiones porque, había que reconocer, todas las chicas esperaban que fuera el chico quien se lo pidiese y no al revés.

Sin embargo, ya Sakura no se hallaba tan optimista como en aquel momento. Las dudas ya se estaban empezando a amontonarse en su cabeza y no la dejaban en paz ni un segundo.

_¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si me deja? –_pensaba Sakura una y otra vez.

Pero también había estado tratando de que eso no amortiguara sus intenciones. Ella amaba a Shaoran Li más que a nadie en el mundo y le pediría matrimonio, a pesar de que su sucia y venenosa mente le hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Con un suspiro, regresó su mirada al estanque y luego al reloj de su muñeca. De seguro le pedirá matrimonio ese día, al menos si él se dignaba a aparecer. Tenía más de quince minutos de retraso.

Empezó a sentir sus manos sudorosas y un leve dolor de cabeza. Sakura se le ocurrió que quizás si se tiraba al estanque y se empapaba de esa helada –y sucia –agua, se le quitaría esa horrible sensación. Pero lo creía poco probable. Además de que terminaría por arruinar su atuendo y su maquillaje, y eso sería toda una razón para echarse atrás.

Cerró con fuerza innecesaria la cajita que contenía el anillo y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus _jeans_.

Se enderezó al escuchar unos pasos que venía hacia su dirección. Buscó con la mirada el dueño de ese caminar y se encontró con la silueta de Shaoran que venía a lo lejos.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco, le empezó a latir con mucha rapidez y se sonrojó levemente en las mejillas. Si había pensado que con solo verlo terminaría por calmarse, se equivocó.

Él caminaba lento, despreocupado, perfecto. Algunos mechones de cabello le caían por la frente dándole una apariencia seductora. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un abrigo verde. Y alrededor de su cuello, una bufanda azul que ella le había regalado la semana pasada.

Él le sonrió al acercarse lo suficiente y ella pudo deleitarse con los ojos cafés de su novio.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento a la vez que el joven la abrazaba por la cintura y le depositaba un beso en la frente y otro en la boca.

-Llegas tarde –le reprendió ella en cuanto se separaron.

-Lo siento –la beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa –Eriol me pidió que lo ayudara con…un trabajo y…ya sabes cómo es él. Dura una eternidad haciendo las cosas.

Shaoran se sentó en la banca y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Ella no se negó, incluso hasta se acurrucó en él tratando de obtener un poco de calor.

-Tienes frío –indicó él –Ten, tómala –dijo quitándose la bufanda y la enrolló en el cuello de Sakura.

Ella se lo agradeció con un una sonrisa y se volvió a recostar en su pecho. Inhalo fuertemente embriagándose del olor de Shaoran. Colonia, pasta de dientes y chocolate.

Él siempre olía a chocolate.

Sakura lograba sentir la presión que hacia la cajita en su pantalón, como si pesara una tonelada.

Shaoran sintió como la chica se estremeció bajo sus brazos y la abrazó aún más para darle calor, pensando que todavía tenía frio. Sakura se acomodó en el pecho de su novio a manera de que pudiera verle el rostro. Él ya la estaba mirando con una sonrisa y se acercó para besarla.

Ella sintió un montón de mariposas locas en su vientre, que por más años de noviazgo que tuviesen, nunca parecían querer irse cuando Shaoran la besaba. Los labios de Shaoran se amoldaban a la perfección a los de Sakura, como si estuvieran hechos para besarse entre sí.

-Me gusta estar así contigo –le dijo Sakura sonriendo encima de sus labios.

-Estaba pensando que fue justo aquí donde te pedí ser mi novia ¿te acuerdas? –dijo él apartándose un poco de ella para mirar a su alrededor.

Una fila de árboles de cerezos, que en su mayoría habían perdido ya sus hojas, bordeaba el estanque agitando sus ramas por el viento.

Ella se tensó un poco y rogó a los cielos que Shaoran no lo notara. Ella había escogido ese lugar para pedirle matrimonio por esa misma razón. Al principio pensó que era algo muy _cliché_ y cursi, pero era un lugar especial para ella.

La imagen de un Shaoran unos cuantos años más joven pidiéndole ser su novia junto a ese mismo estanque, siendo en ese entonces primavera, le llegó a la mente haciéndola sonreír tontamente. Además de la idea de que Shaoran si se acordaba de ese día.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, tenías una espinilla enorme en la frente ese día –comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran rio fuertemente al escuchar eso último.

-Y tú traías puesto uno de los disfraces de Tomoyo –le recordó él –uno de gatito, por cierto.

Sakura lo acompaño en las risas. Ese día había sido muy vergonzoso para los dos, pero había valido la pena, porque al final todo salió había resultado maravilloso.

-Me encanta este lugar –le confesó Sakura al cabo de un rato.

Ella se enderezó y quedó completamente sentada, quedando hombro con hombro con Shaoran, y le tomó la mano.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? –preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Tengo que tener motivos para verte? –contraataco ella.

-No, no tienes que tener ningún motivo –le dijo–pero hoy es jueves, y tú siempre sales con Tomoyo los jueves.

La chica cerró los ojos. Sabía que Shaoran notaría ese detalle, pero realmente no esperó que le preguntara nada al respecto. Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valor porque de algo estaba segura. _Era el momento._

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Shaoran –anunció Sakura mientras abría de a poco los ojos.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? –pregunto rápidamente, creyendo que la inquietud de Sakura se debía a una mala noticia.

-No, no es nada malo…Es que…

-Es que… ¿qué? –la incitó a que continuara al ver que la chica se tardaba en responder.

Ella se metió la mano al bolsillo y sintió la cajita rozarle la punta de los dedos, pero no sacó la cajita, sino que la dejo ahí.

Sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba y que las manos le sudaban. Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a su novio que la miraba fijamente con esos ojos cafés que a ella tanto le gustaban. Botó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Shaoran –empezó- yo te amo más que a nada, más que a nadie.

-Yo también te amo Saku…

-¡No interrumpas! –le gritó ella nerviosa a lo que él solo arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido –llevo practicando esto toda la semana y quiero que me dejes hablar.

Sakura pensó que él replicaría algo pero se dio cuenta de que la dejaría hablar.

-Shaoran Li –volvió a comenzar Sakura –Te amo desde que me gritaste que me querías cuando teníamos apenas diez años. Hemos estado todos estos años juntos y la verdad es que no logro imaginar mi vida futura sin ti en ella. Y…yo solo –se detuvo un segundo para sacar la cajita de su bolsillo y abrirla dejando al descubierto el anillo a los ojos de Shaoran -yo solo quería preguntarte, Shaoran, si te casarías conmigo.

_Listo –_pensó _–se lo dije y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás._

La mano con la que Sakura estaba sosteniendo la cajita temblaba. Él intercambiaba miradas entre la cajita y el rostro sonrojado de Sakura. Se le veía confuso, cerrando y abriendo la boca una y otra vez, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sin poder formar alguna palabra.

-Pensé…pensé que era el hombre quien lo pedía- dijo al fin.

Sakura soltó aire –que no tenía idea de cuando había empezado a retener –aliviada de que Shaoran no entrara en alguna clase de colapso o algo por el estilo. Aunque por otro lado le molestó que eso fuera todo lo que Shaoran tuviese que decir después de semejante declaración de su parte. Sintió deseos de golpearlo y luego largarse a llorar.

-Eso no me parece justo –le contestó Sakura con la voz quebrada – ¿en cuál siglo crees que estamos? –replicó con molestia.

-No es exactamente lo que quería decir –dijo rascándose la cabeza, cosa que, sabía Sakura, solo hacia cuando estaba muy nervioso – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida, pero instándole a que preguntara lo que quisiese. Él no dijo nada por un momento, cosa que empeoró los nervios y el fastidio de Sakura. Él notó que las manos de la chica temblaban, por lo que le quitó la cajita y la puso a un lado y tomo sus manos entre las suyas dándole un fuerte apretón y obligándola que se volviera a sentar a su lado.

Él no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería preguntarle. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos sentimientos, que no se creía siquiera capaz de formar ni una sola oración decente.

Sin embargo, decidió empezar por una pregunta fácil que calmara un poco el ambiente.

-¿Podré escoger el nombre de nuestros hijos? –preguntó Shaoran tímidamente, hasta que un ápice de confusión se estableció en el rostro de Sakura, y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Sakura soltó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó una carcajada, de la cual estaba muy segura que se debía a sus nervios. Trato de componerse a sí misma porque sabía que actuaba como una completa loca.

-Solo el de las niñas –le respondió Sakura cuando logró calmarse un poco, aunque todavía le temblaba la voz al hablar –Yo escogeré el de los varones ¿Te parece? –cuestionó Sakura en un murmullo.

-Es razonable –acordó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme? –inquirió Sakura desviando su mirada al estanque ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil calmarse?

Él se calló un rato, mirando fijamente a Sakura. Le hubiera gustado hacerle saber que se hallaba tan nervioso como ella en esos momentos, pero no creía que fuera adecuado. Quería ser valiente para ella.

-¿Qué pasara cuando tengamos alguna discusión? –le preguntó nuevamente Shaoran.

Sakura volteó la mirada hacia Shaoran, tratando de descifrar que es lo que escondía una pregunta como aquella. Pero él solo la miraba con una especie de sonrisa bailándole en los labios, como queriéndole infundir ánimo. Ella se lo agradeció mentalmente, porque de hecho ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila.

-Las parejas tienen discusiones. Tú y yo ya hemos pasado por algunas –le recordó- Pero lucharemos día con día, para lograrlo, porque te quiero Shaoran, y no habrá discusión que me persuada a querer dejarte. Además –agregó Sakura –piensa en las grandiosas reconciliaciones que tendremos.

Sakura le guiñó el ojo con picardía, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de nerviosismo. Shaoran la miro sonriente, complacido con la idea.

-Si te enamoraras de alguien más… ¿me lo dirías? –preguntó enseguida, sin querer dar más preámbulos al anterior comentario de Sakura.

-Jamás amaría a alguien más –contestó la chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

Sakura observo que las farolas que rodeaban el estanque se encendían una por una. Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas y se había hecho de noche y en el cielo se divisaba una que otra estrella.

-Lo sé, pero de suceder… Yo no podría estar con una persona que no me quiera Sakura –explicó Shaoran –si te enamoras de alguien más Saku, por más que te ame, no podría estar contigo sabiendo que no me amas.

Sakura sintió que se estremecía, un poco por el frío de la noche y un poco por lo que Shaoran le había dicho. La voz de este se había quebrado en algunas partes, como si le hiriera solo el hecho de imaginársela con otra persona.

-Te lo diría –concedió ella, tratando de que su voz fuera firme y segura –no te seré infiel si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Shaoran suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. Sabía por el tono de su voz, que ella no se había molestado por la pregunta, y que solo estaba tratando de ser sincera.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta Shaoran?

-Sí. Esta ya es la última, lo prometo- dijo él mirándola a modo de disculpa.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, alegre de que solo quedara una pregunta y nerviosa por la misma razón. Shaoran todavía la tomaba de las manos, y ella entendía que en esos momentos él estaba más nervioso que ella. Se habían invertido los papeles en un momento que a Sakura le pasó inadvertido.

-¿Me seguirás amando cuando este gris y arrugado?

Preguntó Shaoran finalmente y Sakura sintió como si le hubieran dado un apretón en el corazón por el tono de ternura que Shaoran había usado.

-Te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida –musitó Sakura.

Él soltó las manos de Sakura, que hasta ese momento mantuvo junto a las suyas, y buscó la cajita que él había apartado. Se le quedo mirando un rato al anillo y después de unos segundos se la devolvió a Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura la tomó de vuelta un tanto decepcionada e insegura, pero Shaoran se puso de pie frente a ella antes de que pudiera replicar.

-Todo esto me parece una gran casualidad Sakurita –dijo cantarinamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Una casualidad? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Sí Saku, es toda una casualidad.

-No logro entender por qué.

-Porque verás… -dijo Shaoran mientras metía su mano dentro del pantalón y de este sacaba una cajita idéntica a la de Sakura, solo que esta era de color azul. -Yo te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo Sakura- dijo y abrió la cajita dejando al descubierto un anillo de oro con una piedrita de color ámbar que le recordó los ojos de Shaoran.

Sakura sintió como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo en ese momento. Sus piernas le temblaban –a pesar de estar sentada- y el aire se le atascó en la garganta. No dejaba de intercambiar miradas entre la joya y los ojos de Shaoran.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura?

Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida en ese momento ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio Shaoran Li le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? De algo estaba segura y era que no se estaba volviendo loca, eso estaba pasando.

-Pensé que yo ya te había hecho esta pregunta –fue todo lo que Sakura contestó para luego tirar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Shaoran y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Los labios le hicieron cosquillas justo donde los de Shaoran la tocaban. Su boca se movía encima de la de Shaoran con impaciencia. Él colocó una mano en la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo más hacia él. Fue Sakura la que con su lengua acaricio el labio inferior de Shaoran, pidiéndole que profundizara el beso. Él abrió su boca para ella dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Shaoran movió sus manos desde la cintura de la chica lentamente hasta las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, y la empujo más hacia sí, devorándole la boca.

Con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de Sakura, Shaoran se separó jadeando, quedando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Sakura abrió los ojos y descubrió que Shaoran ya la estaba mirando. Sakura podía ver lo mucho que los ojos de Shaoran brillaban, incluso cuando la luz de las farolas era escasa.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la respiración agitada de ambos.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Shaoran con la voz entrecortada.

-Solo si me dejas preguntarte algo –le dijo Sakura sonriéndole, repitiendo el comentario inicial de Shaoran.

Él se rio por lo bajo y la beso en la frente dejando un rastro de humedad en esta. Sakura por más que se mordió el labio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Pregunta lo que quieras –replicó Shaoran.

-¿Cómo crees que suena "Sakura Li"? –murmuró ella, inclinando se cabeza hacia abajo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La boca de Shaoran no duró nada en posarse en la de Sakura al escuchar la voz ronca de Sakura al momento de hacerle semejante pregunta. La tomó con cierta fiereza por la cintura y se estremeció al sentir un suspiro de Sakura en su boca.

Sakura agradeció que nadie hubiera pasado en ese momento por ahí, porque ella misma tenía que admitir que se les estaba yendo un poco la mano. ¡Pero joder! Le estaba gustando demasiado la manera en que Shaoran la estaba besando en ese momento.

Sakura se alejó poco a poco de los labios de Shaoran. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó en la posibilidad de que se le saliese del pecho.

-Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida –afirmó él, sosteniéndole el mentón con el dedo índice. Sakura necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, porque con ese beso, había logrado olvidarse del asunto.

-Sakura Kinomoto –susurró Shaoran de una manera tan tierna que la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta –Nada me haría más feliz que lleves mi apellido. Eres, definitivamente, el amor de mi vida. Te amo demasiado.

Sakura no duro ni medio segundo cuando ya se le había tirado encima a Shaoran, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos, dejándole un rastro de besos por todo el rostro mientras reía musicalmente de la felicidad.

Ella se sentía tan bien a su lado. Shaoran siempre había sido su todo, siempre había sido una parte muy valiosa de su vida. Y lo abraza y lo besa, no queriendo separarse nunca de él. Porque él era lo que ella siempre había esperado.


End file.
